custombioniclefandomcom-20200214-history
Tazzuk
Tazzuk is the Makuta of the Center of the Northern Continent and is one of the darkest Makuta to ever live. Biography Makuta Tazzuk once solely created Rahi. In one particular mission, Tazzuk was to go to a southern island to capture a powerful Kanohi known as the Gyzed, the Mask of Death. When he arrived, he encounter two Toa's known as Fligk and Culux. He used his sleeping powers on Fligk and used his Shadow Chainsaw on Culux in which he killed him "in a most disturbing way". As soon as Tazzuk touched the Gyzed, he started having urges to kill more than just Culux. In fact: this was the point when his main habbit was to kill. After the Barraki's and The League of Six Kingdom's defeat, he and a Makuta known as Vakura went to the island that Barraki Mantax controlled. They went there, and Tazzuk secretly found a tablet indicating the existence of a very powerful object (more powerful than the Gyzed) was the Power Crown. He kept it secret for a long while, but some of the Makuta's in the Northern Continent eventually found out about his discovery. Tazzuk warned them not to intervene with his studying, other wise he would soon like to test his "habit's" on his own brothers. The Makuta's of the Northern Continent reluctently agreed not to disturb him of his further studies. He was assigned the center of the Northern Continent by Makuta Miserix after the Matoran Civil War. When then the Brotherhood of Makuta turned evil. Tazzuk sided with Teridax, as he considered Teridax the only being he would ever be loyal to and could ever trust. During the Raid of Artakha, Tazzuk secretly went with Kojol (who didn't know that the Makuta was on his ship) on a mission to Artakha to a powerful artifact known as the Power Crown. Tahrak's accompanied him to the island, for since he was a Makuta oif the Northern Conintnet, Tazzuk "let him go." During his mission, Tazzuk accidentally fell into a pool of Energized Protodermis. Not much of his body changed, except for the fact that his mask was fused to his face, as well as his voice sound more deeper and darker. However, he succeeded in stealing the Power Crown without Artakha finding out that there was another Makuta on the island other than Kojol. When Tazzuk returned to his assigned region, another Makuta of the continent met him and asked why his mask was fused to his face (it is currently unknown who this Makuta was). Tazzuk easily lied to the Makuta that he fell into a little puddle with mutagen in it. When the Toa Hagah rebelled against the Brotherhood, Tazzuk immediately planned to kill all the Toa Angences of the Northern Continent. He lured them into a trap by declaring to all the Matoran of his region that they belonged to him. He knew that this would anger the Toa, leading to an attack. However, Tazzuk's fighting style was unlike any the Toa had seen before; it was cunning, so cunning that only those who were killed by him would understand. He actually succeed in killing all the Toa Angences except for two: "Brutal" and Eeaon. Tazzuk swore to them that he would kill both of them one day, and "Brutal" swore vice versa. Tazzuk later trained someone by the name of Visticon and used some sort of virus to make him half Makuta, and half Dark Hunter-like. He was at one point on an island creating a turret known as the "Annihilator" that was powerful enough to sink an entine island to the bottom of the Silver Sea. However, he encounter a Toa known as Hydros, who attempted to stop him and succeeded. There were other Toa's who helped Hydros with this success and Makuta's who escorted Tazzuk to the island and help construct the turret, but it is currently unknown who they were. However, one known Makuta on the island was Makuta Vakura. Tazzuk is currently on Destral, being put in charge of the island while Icarax is away. He will soon go to Karda Nui to warn his fellow Makuta there that there is a war happening on Destral. Abilities & Traits As a Makuta, Tazzuk can create, control, and absorb Shadow. He also possesses the 40+ Kraata powers. Other abilities are unknown, but the Power Crown is capable of many power. Tazzuk hated Mata Nui because he served the light side, while Tazzuk and all Makuta, are beings of Shadow. He hated all who sided with him (an example would be Miserix). However, one day when then the Brotherhood of Makuta turned evil. Tazzuk sided with them. He considered Teridax the only being he would ever be loyal to and could ever trust. Mask & Tools Tazzuk wears the Kanohi Shadax, Mask of Pain. He wields Double-wrist Shadow Saws, Elemental Absorber (on his back), reazor-sharp wings and the power crown . Trivia * Tazzuk was created by member KylerNuva. *Tazzuk is evil. Making other Youtuber's M.O.C.'s like Scotttjt's Verahk, TheShadowedOne1's Mesograk, Jetfire28's Hades, and even EDICTARTS Shadow Makuta look like hero's. How he became this evil will be featured in The Great Fear. *Tazzuk's creation and character is greatly inspired by Star Wars villain, Darth Vader. *Tazzuk has encounter Kylord before, as a Matoran however. He even know's of Toa Kylord's element, but has not yet revealed it. He will encounter Kylord again in a series called "The Brutal Mission". But this time, as a Toa. *Tazzuk will soon be known as the "Evilest MOC ever." The reason for this is because he has and will do unimaginable things that even a Great Being would be disturbed by. In fact, the is a rumor that Tazzuk is NOT a Makuta, but something far worse in disguise. However, it is unknown whether or not if this is true, as it's only a rumor for his foul deeds. *Tazzuk knows of Teridax's plan, and Teridax knows that he knows. But Tazzuk prove to be so loyal to him, he doesn't mind if he knows. But he doesn't want Tazzuk to tell the Plan to anyone else. How Tazzuk discovered the Plan will be revealed in "The Great Fear". *He is one of Pokermask's favorite characters to write about. Category:Makuta Appearance *''Great Fear'' *''The Brutal Mission'' *''Fear Mission''